


Little Birdies

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: A little moment between Cassandra and Ellana





	Little Birdies

“A little birdy told me something interesting today” Ellana comments, breaking Cassandra’s attention from the pages of the book she is currently reading.

“Oh?” Cassandra asks, using the nearest object she can find as a bookmark before setting her book down on the table beside her.

“When I came back after spending so much time in the Exalted Plains, I was surprised to find that not only were the herbs I’ve been trying to grow still alive, but they were growing better than I have ever managed to get them to”

“That was nice of someone.” Cassandra remarks, watching Ellana stretch as she walks over to join her on the seat in front of the fireplace, unsure of where Ellana is going with her story.

“It was wasn’t it?” Ellana agrees cheerfully. “It was always disappointing to see the state everything  was in whenever we came back from expeditions,” Ellana sighs.

“You could always find someone to maintain it in your absence?” Cassandra suggests, surprised that Ellana has never had anyone do just that.

“I could, but the garden is more of a… personal project I guess” Ellana admits with a shrug. 

“I see.” Cassandra remarks, momentarily distracted by the warmth of the woman beside her as she shuffles closer, their arms touching.

“Cassandra?” Ellana asks softly, and Cassandra shifts so that she is facing her and is confused when Ellana reaches forward to cup her face with one of her hands, the thumb softly caressing her cheek sends a shiver of warmth down her spine. How can such a simple touch leave her feeling so flustered?

“Thank-you for looking after my garden whilst I was away.” Ellana murmurs quietly before leaning forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss. If this is the thanks that she gets for such a simple task, Cassandra resolves to do more things for her, no matter how trivial they seem. 

“You're welcome” she replies when they finally part, and despite being out of breath she leans forward to claim Ellana’s lips again, needing to hear the sighs that she’s so fond of as Ellana surrenders to her ministrations.  

  
  


“I'm going to kill Varric, he said he wouldn't tell anyone, ” Cassandra half heartedly grumbles later as the pair are seated comfortably on the lounge, Cassandra’s head resting in Ellana's lap, continuing her book from where she left off earlier as Ellana reads some of the reports from the growing pile on her desk, her feet propped up on an ottoman in front of her. Cassandra’s statement earning her a snort of laughter from the silver haired woman. 

“But then who will write more of those books you're so fond of?” Ellana remarks drily, not looking up from the missive she is reading. 

“I’m sure I can manage without them” Cassandra says nonchalantly, her tone only betrayed by her wandering fingers as they gently caress the outside of Ellana’s knee. 

“Cassandra?” Ellana asks, the slight crack in her voice barely noticeable, but there nonetheless. At Cassandra’s hum of enquiry she continues, “Who's the lucky person?” 

In a brief moment of confusion Cassandra almost misses the quirk of Ellana’s lips as she tries to hold a straight face with her obvious teasing.  _ Two  _ can play at this game Cassandra thinks as she decides to go along with Ellana for the time being.

“Oh I’m not sure if you’ve met them,” Cassandra says casually as she shifts to stand, adding a sway to her hips as she walks across the room to pour herself a drink from the jug of water on Ellana’s desk before leaning against it, amused at the obvious play of emotions on the other womans face. 

“I’m the Inquisitor, I’ve met a lot of people though I’m sure I would remember someone who managed to catch the eye of the famously elusive  _ Seeker Pentaghast _ .” Ellana says, a twitch of her lips the only thing betraying the grin she is  _ almost _ successful in hiding.  

“Maybe you have? I don’t know,” Cassandra says as she makes her way back across the room. “I can tell you that she-” 

“ _She_?” Ellana interrupts, “My, she must be special to catch your attention,” and this time she doesn’t bother to hide her grin. 

“As I was saying,” Cassandra starts again as she gently moves both of Ellana’s feet, resting them in her lap as she sits on the ottoman in front of her. “ _ She _ is one the most caring, intelligent, capable, not to mention  _ beautiful _ women that I’ve ever met” Cassandra says with satisfaction as she watches the flush spread across Ellana’s cheeks. 

“She must be wonderful to have such high praise coming from you,” Ellana remarks, her voice catching with emotion.

“Whats that supposed to mean?” Cassandra asks, momentarily offended.

“You’re a practical woman Cassandra. I may not have known you for very long but I do know that for anyone to receive such praise from you they would have to truly deserve it,” Ellana says seriously, all trace of teasing gone from her demeanour as she watches her from the lounge. The distance between them feels too much all of a sudden, and Cassandra gently pulls on Ellana’s ankles to draw her closer. Getting the hint Ellana moves and settles herself on Cassandra’s lap, her thighs straddling Cassandra’s hips and her arms loosely circling her neck. Cassandra rests a hand on her lower back to help keep her balance on the small space the pair of them are occupying. 

“You do.” Cassandra says bluntly as she reaches up to cup Ellana’s face, brushing a lock of her silvery hair aside in the process. 

“Do you really feel that way about me?” Ellana asks shyly, eyelids fluttering as Cassandra’s thumb gently caresses the fullness of her bottom lip.

“I do,” Cassandra murmurs as she leans forward to kiss Ellana softly, neither in any rush to break the spell of intimacy between them.

“Who said you had no way with words,” Ellana sighs as she pulls away from her, trying - and failing - to hide her sniffle as she rubs her nose.

Her tears surprise Cassandra, and momentarily she wonders if she’s said, or done something wrong, but as she reaches up to gently wipe the moisture from her eyes with her thumb Ellana reassures her.

“I’m fine. I’m just a little overwhelmed. It's not everyday someone says such nice things about me you know.” she says smiling through her tears, and Cassandra feels her heart swell with affection for the woman in her arms. 

“Pity. You deserve to hear it multiple times a day,” Cassandra says, ideas already running though her head as she kisses Ellana’s brow before drawing them closer together, her hand rubbing her back in soothing motions as Ellana embraces her in return.

“I could say the same about you you know,” Ellana sighs, and Cassandra can feel her relax in her arms as she buries her face in the crook of her neck.

 

Cassandra’s only response is a hum of agreement, content in the moment she finds herself in. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
